Der Geburtstag
by Dorka
Summary: Ryan hat Geburtstag und trifft auf seiner eigenen Party jemanden...


Dies ist eine Gemeinschafts-Fanfiction zwischen Oreli und mir. D.h. wir haben abwechselnd daran geschrieben, verzeiht also den Stilwechsel ;) 

Bemerkungen: Nein, leider gehören uns die Charakteren und die Grundgeschichte nicht...

Spoiler: Es spielt so in der Mitte der 1. Staffel, d.h. Marissa und er haben schon Schluss gemacht.

Titel: Der Geburtstag 

Ryan sass auf seinem Bett und las wie meistens ein Magazin. Er war froh endlich ein bisschen alleine zu sein. Er mochte Seth, doch manchmal konnte er ganz schön anhänglich sein.

Nach einer Stunde war aber schon wieder ein Klopfen an der Glastüre zu hören. Zu seiner verwunderung war es nicht Seth sondern Kirsten. 

Er deute ihr hineinzukommen

"Hey, Ryan. Ich wollte mit dir über deinen Geburtstag sprechen, der steht doch bald an. Sollten wir eine Party machen?"

Ryan war ganz erstaunt, dass Kirsten wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ist nicht nötig, wen sollte ich schon einladen!"

„Ach komm schon Ryan, es werden bestimmt viele Leute kommen", sagte Kirsten aufmunternd. 

„Nein ich will wirklich nicht, es ist mir lieber so!", sagte Ryan und stand auf.

Kirsten gab ein leises „na dann" von sich und verschwand nach draussen. Für sie war klar, wenn Ryan nicht will, muss man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen mit einer Überraschungs-Party.

Einige Minuten waren vergangen und schon klopfte es wieder an der Türe. Ryan hatte wieder Kirsten erwartet, doch jemand ganz anderes betrat das Pool-Haus.

Es war Marissa. Zu seiner Erleichterung war sie aber nicht alleine. Er hoffte ihr endlich klargemacht zu haben, das er nicht mehr von ihr wollte. Zu kompliziert war alles gewesen. Das konnte er nicht vergessen. Er spürte, dass das Schicksal es nicht zulassen wollte.

"Hey Ryan" Meinte sie. "Ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Sara. Sara das ist Ryan."

Die beiden gaben sich die Hand und Sara meinte " Hi, ich hab schon viel von dir gehört. Ich bin ein Jahr bei Marissa im Austauschjahr."

Ryan blickte an Sara rauf und runter. Sie war ausgesprochen Hübsch. Hatte Hüftlange dunkelbraune Haare und dazu ganz helle glasklare blauen Augen. Irgendetwas geheimnissvolles war an ihr, er konnte aber nicht sagen was.

"Und woher kommst du ursprünglich" Fragte er, nachdem er sie fast eine Minute schweigend angestarrt hat.

"Aus Seattle. Ich dachte, ich versuch es einmal mit einem wärmeren Ort." Sagte sie lächelnd.

Marissa blickte von Sara zu Ryan und von ihm wieder zu ihr. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, das Ryan sich für sie zu interessieren schien.

Hastig zerrte Marissa an Sara's Arm. „Komm wir müssen wieder gehen, meine Mum kocht heute für uns."

Sara gab Ryan zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Backe und sagte, „war nett dich kennen zu lernen Ryan", sie drehten sich um und gingen aus dem Pool-Haus. 

Ryan, immer noch ganz verblüfft von dem Kuss, starrte ihnen nach. „Wartet", rief er ihnen hinterher. Marissa und Sara schauten zu Ryan zurück.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Marissa. „Habt ihr nicht Lust an meine Geburtstags-Party zu kommen?", erwiderte Ryan mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

Auf Saras Gesicht macht sich ein Lächeln sichtbar. „Ja gerne, das wäre toll, wann und wo?"

„Super, ich freue mich. Am 15. Juni, hier bei Cohens, die genaueren Details gebe ich euch noch bekannt.", verkündete Ryan mit einem lächeln.

"Gut, bis dann in dem Fall" Sara drehte sich um ging, Marissa folgte ihr. Sie war so gaaar nicht glücklich. Aber irgend etwas würde sie an der Geburtstagsparty einfädeln, das sie mit Ryan zusammenkommt. Sie mochte ja Sara eigentlich aber das war zu viel. Niemand schnappt ihr ihren Typ weg!

Als die beiden Mädels weg waren, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ja eigentlich keine Party wollte. Er wusste einfach nicht wieso er den beiden, bzw. vor allem Sara den Vorschlag gemacht hatte.  
Er entschied zu Kirsten zu gehen.

"Hey, Ryan" meinte sie, als er in der Küche auftauchte.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich doch eine Party möchte?" Fragte er etwas scheu.

Kirsten runzelte die Stirn. Der plötzliche Sinneswandel war ihr ziemlich schleierhaft.  
"Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus! Ich hab dich doch gerade eben gefragt." Sie schaute auf den Terminkallender. Übermorgen war sein Geburtstag und bis dahin gabs noch viel zu tun!

Als Ryan gerade wieder zurück ins Poolhaus wollte, kam ihm Seth entgegen.

"Hey Ryan", rief Seth. "Hast du eben die beiden gesehen?"

"Du meinst Sara und Marissa! Ja hab ich", entgegnete Ryan.

"Den Blcik kenne ich", meinte Seth. "Du bist doch nicht etwa in sie verknallt!"

Ryan schob die Glastür zur Seite und betrat das Pool-Haus. Natürlich folgte ihm Seth und nahm auf seinem Bett platz. "Beantworte meine Frage", fügte Seth mit einem lächeln bei.

"Sie sieht schon gut aus, hast du ihre blauen Augen gesehen, einfach traumhaft." 

Bevor Seth antworten konnte, klingelte sein Natel. Er nahm sein Natel ab: "Hi Summer, wo bist du? Okay, dann komm ich dich abholen."

Seth stand auf, "Ich gehe mit Summer an den Strand, willst du nicht auch mitkommen, bestimmt sind Marissa und Sara auch dort", sagte er zu Ryan und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Nein, geh alleine und schnapp dir endlich Summer", erwiderte Ryan. "Ich würde euch nur stören."

Seth zuckte mit den Schultern. Ryan war ihm oft ein Geheimnis. Er schnappte sich sein Skateboard und machte sich auf auf den Weg zu Summer.

Ryan wusste nicht was machen. In letzter Zeit verliebte er sich zu oft so schnell. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zurückschrauben. Oder vielleicht sollte er auch gar nichts unternehemen und erst einmal Single bleiben fürs nächste Jahr. Unglücklicherweise, war im Sara aber dermassen ins Auge gefallen, das er sie unbedingt wiedersehen wollte und wenn das passierte, wusste er, dass er es nicht aushielt, ohne Küssen zu wollen. Er legte sich aufs Bett schloss seine Augen und stellte sich ihr Gesicht vor.

----------------------------------

2 Tage Später

Kirsten war schon in heller aufregung. Sie wollte ihrem Pflege-Sohn einen so schönen Geburtstag wie nur möglich realisieren. Schliesslich war es sein erster bei der Familie Cohen.  
Sie Verteilte Chips in Schüsseln. Stellte Getränke auf die Tische.

Ryan und Seth machten sich zur selben Zeit fertig für die Party und standen vor dem Spiegel. 

"Und freust du dich schon darauf Sara wieder zu sehen?" Fragte Seth.

"Jetzt nervst du mich schon seit zwei Tagen damit! Ich sagte doch das ich alles langsam angehen lassen werde, egal was! Ausserdem freust du dich ja selber zu sehr auf Summer. Vor allem seit du mit ihr am Strand warst und sie dich ein 2. Mal geküsst hat!" meinte Ryan mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seth stiess Ryan mit seinem Ellbogen in die Hüfte und sagte grinsend: "Summer ist halt einfach heiss"

"Ryan, Seth beeilt euch, die ersten Gäste sind schon hier.", schrie Kirsten ganz aufgebracht aus der Küche.

"Wir kommen Mum", entgegnete Seth. "Jetzt gilts erst, wünsch mir Glück, heute will ich endlich mit Summer zusammenkommen. Und du siehst zu, dass es mit Sara klappt."

Seth betupfte seinen Hals mit Parfum und wollte gerade zur Türe raus, als diese plötzlich aufsprang. Er wollte zur Seite ausweichen, doch zu spät. Die Türe prallte mit einem lauten Knall in sein Gesicht.

"Autsch, rief Seth aus", welcher Idiot war das!" "Entschuldige, hab ich dir weh getan, das wollte ich nicht" hörte er Summers Stimme. "Ssssummer, nein, es geht schon." Du blutest ja", entgegnete sie.

Ryan und Summer zerrten an Seth's Arme, sodass er aufstand. "Warte ich helfe dir", sagte Summer und stützte Seth. "Kann ich noch helfen?", fragte Ryan. "Geh du nur mal runter und schau nach, wer alles schon hier ist", sagte Seth und zwinkerte Ryan zu.

Die beiden verschwanden ins Badezimmer...

TBC...

Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen ;-)


End file.
